Thoughts of You
by spade.pirate.ace
Summary: Fem! Luffy a.k.a. Luffyko is thinking about her older brother Ace. I don't know what to do with this. Continue. End. Series. Two shot? U TELL ME :D #uchooseurownpathinlife post-thriller bark pre-marineford pre-saboady fem!lu fem!luffy ace lu acelu acexluffy **ijust randomly chose a rating :p
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how or even when this all started. This-this aching, empty feeling in my heart, longing for something... And now you're probably wondering what this something is, but I'm not all that sure of it myself. I'm not sure about anything anymore. I thought that after setting sail to become Queen of the Pirates my life would really start to take off, things would become better, things would become clearer, but it doesn't seem to be that way right now. I've started feeling a little down and lonely, even though I have all my nakama with me... I just can't seem to help letting my thoughts drift to a certain freckled man. Ace, my older brother.

Pretty much none of my nakama know about him, about Ace I mean. Even our meeting in Alabasta had been fairly short, he didn't even get the chance to meet my crew. I sighed. It wasn't that I was exactly looking for a relationship, with my brother no less. I just missed him, a lot. A relationship causes problems; between us, for us. We're both searching for what we call freedom. Freedom to act how we want, do what we want, live how we want; without the worries of peers and other surround civilians around us.

I sighed again for what seemed like the millionth time this day. Everyone around just stared, most likely catching on to my negativity. I turned back to look at them knowing I'd have to speak up. Zoro spoke up first. "Ne Luffyko, are you feeling okay? You've been sighing all day..." he trailed. I repressed a sigh from escaping my mouth.

Sanji walked up to me, bending on one knee to take my hand in his, "What's the matter my darling Captain-chan? Is there anything I can do for you? Is it moss head? Is it attempting to soil my lovely angel... I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM!" Sanji roared kicking his leg up to Zoro's face only to be blocked by his Wado. That only made matters worse.

I just leaned against the rail watching the scene unfold before me, a small smile tugging at my lips. Brook walked up to me next, "Excuse me Luffyko-san, but is there anything you need assistance of? We'd happily offer our services."

I smiled. I really do love my nakama, they're all such nice and awesome people. I felt a little of my energy returned back to me and flashed them all a grin. It wasn't my signature grin but it was a good enough effort. "I'm fine guys, I think I'm just a little some-hick."

"Ano Luffyko," Usopp started giving me a deadpanned look, "do you mean "home-sick"?"

I thought about for a moment and tapped my fist to my palm, "Yeah! That's right. I feel home-sick... I think? Well, I just really miss my brother..."

That was a long pause. Every seemed to be in there own world. I wonder what happened...

"NANI?! L-LU-LUFFYKO'S B-BROTHER? YOU HAVE A BROTHER?" Shouted each person across the deck of a Thousand Sunny, excluding Robin of course; who remained calm as always.

I grinned, talking about my brother kind of helps ease this weird aching, I should probably tell Chopper about this later, too. "Yeah! Maybe you guys have heard of him, his name is Gol-I mean Portgas D. Ace. I think he's working for some big pirate guy... I forgot who..."

I swear every single one of their jaws, minus Robin who showed her own surprise with a small gasp, had dropped. "W-WHITEBEARD 2ND DIVISION COMMANDER, P-PORTGAS D. ACE?! WHAT THE HELL?"

**[end scene.] lol. D.D**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**short i know**

**im bored**

**iwannawrite**

**i actually have no clue what to do with this**

**it's bad writing since im have knocked up on medication**

**JK ^^ mucinex...**

**don't judge my drug life**

**ANYWAYS - let me know what is should do with this BY WRITING ME A REVIEW33333 yay! **

**kk bai Cx**


	2. Chapter 2

_i want to see you._

_I want to see you so much._

_Luffyko._

Thatch's eye twitched, repeatedly, which was never a good sign. Though the instant reflex wasn't his fault, he just gained it less than uncomfortable situations. This was one of them. The crew had all been enjoying, for once in a good while, a pleasant morning. All except their young 2nd division commander, who had woken up sullen and grey. Everyone had taken notice of his unusual gloomy behavior however none had deemed it of anything serious, just another one of his loose screws.

Thatch however couldn't seem to let it go, the more he stared at the man the more irritated he became; that was, until a pineapple had caught his eye. Making his way over to his fruity friend he clutched onto his arm giving him a look of pure panic and reliance.

"What-yoi?" Marco gave his brother a look of annoyance, as much as he loved the man... yeah.

"Tell me... What are we supposed to do with that!" He screamed pointing over to the dark haired teen that had now begun staring blankly at a wall.

"So he is still like that."

"So he is still like that? SO HE IS STILL LIKE THAT? I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! WHAT'S EVEN UP WITH HIM!"

"Thatch. Calm down. Have you tried to ask him what's wrong-yoi?"

Thatch gave him a blank look, while Marco sighed at the endless stupid his brother often expresses.

The pair begun to make their way to the teen. Marco walked keeping his usually calm facade while Thatch fought just to keep himself from tripping over his own feet. He didn't deal well with these types of situations. The two stopped themselves in front of the boy who lifted his head in acknowledgement.

Ace scowled, he wasn't in the mode for their games or bantering. He wasn't in the mood for anything right now. It was a day like this that really caught him in a fowl mood. Especially since his sister was no longer around to help ease the pain. _Luffyko_. He sighed letting his mind wander despite the two giving him a questioning look. He wondered how his sister was doing. **_stab_**. He raised a hand to his chest, knowing his mistake. That word._ Sister_. Although they weren't related by blood, the fact they had sworn themselves as siblings still partially made any advancement in their relationship "taboo". But he'll never deny his love for her. She was_ his_ girl, she was_ his_ world.

"So." Marco stated, interrupting his thoughts.

Ace scowled again, and whipped his head to the side, sure it was childish and disrespectful, but did he care? "Leave me alone pineapple head."

Marco, now very pissed off, made a grab for the young teen's cheeks, forcefully turn it towards them while applying as much pressure as he possibly could without shutting his voice in.

"You going to tell us what's on your mind now-yoi." Marco said a sadistic look on his face explaining what would happen if he didn't talk.

Ace paled. "Alright I'll talk!" He shouted trying to free himself from Marco's grip. Marco released the boy and gave Thatch a smirk. _That's how you do it-yoi._

Ace rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I-I'm just thinking about my sister... that's all."

Marco and Thatch glanced at each other. "His... sister?"

Ace pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. Marco took the paper from him and began unfolding it. **Monkey D. Luffyko**, worth 300,000,000 beli. Both their eyes widen.

"Three-hundred m-million?" Thatch sputtered out.

"For a rookie no less-yoi..."

"Sister of a monster is just as much of a monster." Thatched whispered to himself.

"If you miss this sister of yours so much, why don't just drop by?" Marco suggested as if it were the most simplest thing in the world. In another perspective it was, but for Ace anything involved with Luffyko was anything but simple.

Ace looked down shamefully. "I-I'm a-afraid." He admitted.

The other two commanders before him were confused, _afraid_? What was there _to be afraid_ of?

"If I see her now...after all these years, I'm afraid of how I'll react. I love her, more than I'm supposed." Ace let those words hang in the air for a few moments. "Before you say anything, we're not siblings by blood... me and Luffyko are the same kind of siblings as me and you guys."

Ace stood up and looked out to the ocean. "I'm afraid of what's different. She's older now, stronger. She's seen the world, and she doesn't need a brother like me looking over her shoulder anymore. Worse, she's meet other people, she might've gotten herself a boyfriend." He his head back over his shoulder, a painful and lonely smile on his face, "I don't know if I could handle that."

"Ace..." Marco whispered. Thatch just stared at his brother. His voice was so... so... wavered. Ace was truly afraid. To be honest, he didn't even know what to tell him. She could've very well gotten herself a boyfriend, and judging on the 300,000,000 he would bet just as much that she could protect herself too. What can he say...

Ace just stared at the sea before him. Telling his brothers eased the pain. Just a bit. He's never told anybody about these feelings of his, not even Sabo; but then again at the time he was too young to recognize his feelings. He had already moved on and accepted the fact that Luffyko will never look at him as anything more than a brother; he doesn't mind. He has learned to deal with it, no matter what he'll always love Luffyko. However now that he's given it some thought, he couldn't stand to see her with another man. The thought alone set him aflame. He didn't know if he could handle seeing her with someone else, his heart was already in so much pain. _Luffyko. I can't see you._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**TBH. i have no clue where I'm going with this... a 5-shot? lol**

**what do you think.**

**im just bored at work so i started writing i might go make and revise this later...**

**i have 7 minutes before my laptop dies so im making this quick...**

**but seriously give me your opinions, suggestiongs, ideas?**

**I take constructive critism. jk i dont it makes me sad (- just kidding again)**

**kk bai3**


End file.
